CONTRE TON PIANO
by camiliaHK
Summary: ONE SHOT. To be continued? All Human. RATED M: ! LEMON ! "...pouvais-je être jalouse d'un piano?..."


A/N :

Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer les raisons de ce one shot.

Je lisais mes cours hier soir, j'en avais assez. Et j'avais besoin d'écrire. Et j'ai écris ça.

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, j'ai vraiment toute une histoire dans ma tête qui se cache derrière cet OS. Ce qui veut dire que, en fonction de votre réponse, je pourrais en faire une fic.

Cependant, je reste concentrée sur Ton Nom. J'aimerais vraiment avancer dans cette histoire. Et je sais que je tarde pour la suite mais j'essaye juste de finir le chapitre 9 parce que je sais que lorsque vous lirez le huit, vous voudrez vraiment le neuf...

Une bonne raison d'écrire cet OS qui est mon premier Lemon est d'avoir votre avis sur ma façon de faire les Lemon, pour que je sache comment m'y prendre quand on y sera dans Ton Nom. Pas que ce sera le même genre de Lemon que ce que vous allez lire maintenant mais encore, votre avis compte.

++ S'il vous plait, ne partez pas sans me laisser vos pensées ++

Les bannières sont sur mon profil !

[L'univers Twilight appartient à S. Meyer.]

**...**

**Contre Ton Piano.**

**...**

Est-ce qu'il vous ai déjà arriver d'entrer dans une pièce contenant un grand piano et ne pas vous en approcher ? Ne pas le toucher ? Juste pour appuyer sur une touche ? Vérifier l'effet que ça fait alors qu'on ne sait pas en jouer ? Ou juste pour vérifier la robustesse de sa surface lisse ? Où juste pour être sur que vous étiez près d'un piano ?

Cet instrument avait quelque chose d'attractif.

Est-ce que ça venait de sa valeur ? Je ne pense pas. Bien…immédiatement, j'étais allongée au dessus d'un _Steinway & sons_ qui devait certainement coûter une belle fortune, mais encore, je ne pense pas que ce soit son prix qui fasse son attraction. Je me souviens encore du piano ridicule et poussiéreux, en bois, dans la vieille salle de musique de l'école. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai un seul élève qui n'y ai pas poser un doigt une fois pendant son cursus.

Est-ce que ça venait de son esthétisme ? Grand…Robuste…Fort…Les bords presque aiguisés, l'alternance de touches blanches et de noires, mélange d'authenticité et de mystère, l'ensemble, symbole de raffinerie exquise. Mais d'autres instruments n'étaient pas aussi beaux ? Le violon ? La guitare ?...Le triangle ? Oui, le triangle, fin et simple.

Est-ce que ça venait du son qu'il émettait ? Est ce que ça venait d'une place particulière qu'il aurait dans le monde artistique de la musique ? Le piano était toujours à l'écart dans les présentations d'orchestre.

Le piano avait indéniablement quelque chose d'attractif.

Impossible de mettre mon doigt sur ce quelque chose, alors que mon corps entier était sur son piano.

Impossible de mettre le doigt sur ce qui ferait qu'Edward me quitterait au milieu de la nuit depuis quatre jours pour ce piano.

J'étais allongée sur la surface lisse, dure et froide de son piano depuis bientôt une heure, ma tête du coté du clavier avec mes cheveux qui devaient probablement couler sur les touches.

Je l'attendais pour rentrer de je ne sais où.

Quatre jours.

Quatre jours qu'il rentrait après moi de plusieurs heures.

Quatre nuits qu'il me laissait seule dans ce lit froid pour rejoindre ce piano.

Quatre nuits qu'il ne dormait plus.

Quatre jours que j'étais gardée dans l'ignorance des raisons de son inquiétude.

Et autant que j'essayais de ne pas paniquer, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir des frissons.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait inquiéter un homme comme Edward Cullen ? Il avait tout.

Les hommes voulaient être lui, les femmes voulaient être avec lui. Les entreprises voulaient être les siennes. Qu'est ce qui pouvait alarmer cet homme ?

Grand, robuste, fort, mais pas froid. Il était toujours chaud.

Aiguisé, authentique, et mystérieux.

Toujours à l'écart de tout.

Et à l'écart de moi, depuis quatre jours.

Il était comme son piano.

Non.

Il n'avait pas quelque chose d'attractif.

Il était la définition du mot _attractif._

La porte s'ouvrit. Et mon cœur accéléra.

Je pouvais déjà sentir son odeur, la fraîcheur, le masculin et la sécurité.

Je pouvais entendre ses pas lents et hésitants. Parce qu'il ne me trouvait pas dans la salle à manger, ni dans la cuisine. J'étais dans le séjour. Allongée. Sur son piano.

J'entendis les pas devenir plus doux encore, plus incertains si c'était possible. Pourquoi le doute ? Où est ce que je pouvais être en dehors d'ici ?

Les pas s'arrêtèrent alors à l'entrée de la pièce. Son odeur mélangée à l'humidité de la pluie envahissait le séjour, infiltrait tous mes pores, brûlait mon âme.

J'avais besoin de plus.

J'ouvris mes yeux et le vis à quelques mètres de moi, à l'envers, du fait de ma position sur son piano.

Ses yeux.

Je jure que de regarder à l'intérieur d'eux était comme une pompe à énergie. Tout à l'intérieur de moi se réveillait. Mon cœur battait frénétiquement, mes pensées se battaient l'une contre l'autre, la raison contre la folie, mes muscles se contractaient dans le besoin archaïque de lui arriver, mes hormones s'agitaient dans le besoin primaire de libération, mes poils se redressaient, ma peau dans le besoin vital de sa chaleur.

Tout était du besoin.

Mon corps et mon esprit vivaient pour ce regard.

Mais, ce soir, ses yeux avaient la particularité de vaciller. Son regard ne vacillait jamais.

J'allais me redresser correctement pour le voir à l'endroit et m'assurer que ce n'était pas mon cerveau qui créait l'illusion d'un souci dans les yeux de cet homme qui n'avait, normalement aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Mais il parla doucement. Sa voix comme une caresse éteignant n'importe quelle alarme.

« Tu devrais être entourée de soie. »

Je ne savais pas s'il le disait parce que j'étais peu habillée ou parce que j'étais allongée sur la dureté de son piano.

« Je le serais si tu me touchais. » répondis-je sans bouger.

Il me regarda impassible quelques secondes avant d'avancer vers moi, ses yeux légèrement réduits, les pouces de ses mains faisaient des tours dans ses paumes.

Sens le, Edward. Sens le.

J'avais l'impression que le piano se déplaçait, lui-même, pour me rapprocher de lui tellement je le voulais. Ma proprioception totalement défaillante en sa présence. J'étais l'aiguille et il était mon Nord magnétique. J'étais la mite et il était le feu. Je brûlerais volontiers à l'intérieur de lui.

J'osais seulement espérer qu'il sentait la même chose.

Une fois en face du clavier, il s'arrêta, plaça une main de chaque coté de mon visage et je fermais mes yeux dans l'apaisement.

La soie.

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon front et si ce n'était pas les lèvres d'Edward, j'aurais douté sur le fait même qu'on me touchait. Comme s'il avait peur de me briser par son contact. Ne voyait-il pas que je mourrai heureuse s'il était la dernière chose que je sentais sur ma peau ?

Ses lèvres descendirent lentement entre mes yeux, le long de mon nez, jusqu'à la pointe qu'il embrassa clairement. Puis ses lèvres capturèrent ma lèvre supérieure, alors que je m'emparai de la sienne. Nous avons gémis dans la satisfaction atteinte que pour un court un moment; je sortis ma langue pour le goûter, mais sa bouche s'éloigna de mes lèvres pour sucer mon menton. Je pouvais sentir son sourire satisfait comme un tampon sur la peau entre mes clavicules.

« Allons dans le lit. » dit-il doucement entre deux larges expirations, avant de se soulever.

Le manque. De ses lèvres, de sa peau, de son souffle. C'était juste le manque pure.

Je me redressai en position assise et me tournai vers lui. Il était debout, dans son costume cintré, ses cheveux glorieusement éparpillés dans tout les sens. Son regard vert foncé était bientôt noir du fait de la dilatation de ses pupilles.

Sens le, Edward.

« Bella, j'ai besoin de toi. Allons dans la chambre. »

J'avais le vertige.

« Joues pour moi. » demandai-je doucement. Il ne se déplaça pas, figé dans sa position, la seule façon d'être certaine que je n'avais pas en face de moi la statue d'un dieu grec était le mouvement de ses pouces à l'intérieurs de ses mains. Impatient. Nécessiteux.

« S'il te plait. » ajoutai-je dans un chuchotement. Il pourrait me soulever de ce piano et m'emmener dans sa chambre pour me faire l'amour jusqu'à l'assouvissement, et je serais heureuse. Ou il pourrait s'installer sur le banc entre nous et jouer pour moi. Et je serais heureuse.

Il s'assit sur le banc en cuir noir, ses yeux profonds transmettant tout ce que je voulais entendre.

Je pourrais aussi avoir les deux. Sur ce piano. Et je serais heureuse.

Je vis sa mâchoire se tendre légèrement avant de lâcher mon regard pour les touches du clavier. Il soupira doucement en fermant ses yeux avant de créer les premières notes.

Je pourrais l'observer jouer pour toujours. Sa posture et son regard, la définition de la concentration. Ses longs doigts doux et certains, une caresse sur les touches.

Pouvais-je être jalouse d'un piano ?

Je voulais ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi. Je voulais cette concentration sur moi.

Je m'assis correctement en face de lui, mes jambes nues fléchies en face de moi, mes pieds étaient à quelques centimètres du bords avant du piano.

Edward capta le mouvement et souleva son regard dans le mien. Les yeux de jade passèrent en revue mon corps de haut en bas, puis s'arrêtèrent à mes pieds. Il avança son visage vers eux pour les embrasser, tout en continuant à jouer, mais je les écartais rapidement de ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta et se souleva du banc pour m'atteindre.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas. » encourageai-je

Son regard suppliant m'interrogeait. Sa mâchoire contractée me persuadait. Sa respiration ample et saccadée m'excitait.

Il se réinstalla, ne me quittant pas de ses splendides yeux verts. Il recommença à jouer sans, désormais, regarder son clavier. En me regardant. Les larges épaules relâchées. Les muscles de ses avants bras se contractant au fil des notes, comme les cordes du piano, rattachées aux touches. Comme s'il devenait une partie du piano. L'aisance de ses doigts défilant sur les touches raffinées noires et blanches comme s'ils étaient créés pour elles. Et son regard. Tellement d'histoires à l'intérieur d'eux, certaines que je connaissais, d'autres dont je n'avais certainement pas la moindre idée. Tellement d'ambition, tellement d'assurance et encore je pouvais y déceler de petits fragments d'égarement et d'appréhension. Envers quoi ? Envers qui ?

Dis moi, Edward. Parle moi.

Il continua sur la mélodie que je ne pouvais pas reconnaître. Doux… fin… rapide et vivant à certains moments, triste à d'autres.

Ses yeux étaient toujours sur moi. Et le feu. Toujours le feu dans le vert, quand il _me_ regardait. Impossible de comprendre.

Mais je savais. C'était le désir.

La terre ne tournerait plus si ce désir n'était pas bientôt comblé.

La vue de son talent parfaitement maîtrisé mêlé à la tension sexuelle dans cette pièce était déroutante. L'anticipation, une drogue et un poison, les deux à la fois.

Il était concentré sur le piano _et_ sur moi.

Mais ces doigts étaient toujours sur le piano.

Est-ce que je pouvais en vouloir au piano ? Est ce que je pouvais _lui_ en vouloir ?

Je l'avais demandé.

Je soulevai mes hanches et apportai mes mains de chaque coté du boxer que je portais. Son boxer.

Ses yeux s'élargirent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement.

La mélodie n'avait pas cessé.

Je descendis le tissu bleu nuit le long de mes cuisse puis mes jambes jusqu'à faire sortir mes pieds et jetai le boxer derrière moi.

La fausse note ne m'avait pas échappé.

Je passai, ensuite, rapidement la chemise que je portais – qui était aussi sa chemise – par dessus ma tête, ne me fatiguant pas à déboutonner les deux seuls boutons qui la fermaient.

La musique cessa brusquement.

« Continue ! » rappelai-je fortement, il était debout, ses mains au bord de la surface du piano sur laquelle je me trouvais, assise en face de lui, totalement nue.

« Tes mains sur ton piano, ne t'arrêtes pas. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, Bella ? » demanda-t-il toujours effectif dans sa position, la frustration suintant de sa voix, les yeux réduits vers moi. Vers mon corps.

« J'ai besoin de sentir ta musique sur ma peau, j'ai besoin de sentir ta passion filtrer n'importe quelle barrière physique m'entourant jusqu'à profondément à l'intérieur de moi. »

Il cligna des yeux, visiblement choqué par ma réponse. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Je ne voulais pas seulement ses notes ancrées sur mon âme. Je le voulais _lui_ sous ma peau.

« **_Tu_ **es ma passion. » répondit-il dans un chuchotement.

Alors pourquoi la distance, Edward ? Pourquoi le lit vide, chacune de ces dernières nuit, pour se réfugier sur ce banc plutôt que contre moi ? Pourquoi ce doute, Edward ? Pourquoi cette peur ?

« S'il te plais, Edward. ». Et je l'implorais pour tellement de choses. Pour me parler. Pour me faire confiance. Pour m'aider à comprendre. Pour me laisser l'aider. Pour continuer à jouer.

« Ce sera l'agonie. » dit-il doucement, la rage mélangée à la sexualité.

Il se replaça sur ce banc et recommença à jouer. Une autre musique remplie la pièce. Les notes plus frappés, plus furieuses. Son regard maintenant baissé vers le clavier.

Mon cœur battait au même rythme que ses doigts sur les touches.

Et il fallait qu'il me regarde. Je ne pouvais pas écouter sans être dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le piano qui créait la musique. C'était lui. C'était dans ses yeux.

Je m'avançais plus proche de lui. Il sentit le mouvement. Ses épaules se rigidifièrent. Sa posture entière se solidifia.

Mais son regard ne se souleva pas vers moi.

J'écartai mes jambes de sorte à poser un pied sur chaque extrémité du clavier.

Un bouquet de fausses notes et un halètement s'en suivirent. Bien. Au moins, j'étais de nouveau dans le vert noirci par le besoin viscéral.

« Dieu, Bella…qu'est ce que tu me fais ? » lâcha-t-il ses yeux sur mon entre jambe largement ouverte à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son visage. Il frappait encore des notes sans aucun accord, aucun sens, il frappait juste les touches en pensant que cela suffirait à remplir ma demande.

« Ce que tu me fais chaque nuit. » répondis-je en posant doucement ma main gauche contre mon sein gauche, ma main droite sur mon ventre. « Est ce que tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens ? Quand je me rends compte que le lit est froid et vide, alors que tu es là ? Sur ce banc ? Devant ce piano ? Tes mains sur ce clavier au lieu d'être autour de moi ? » demandai-je, rhétoriquement. Parce que maintenant il allait comprendre.

Son regard quitta mon sexe pour mes yeux, le choc altérant à peine la violence du désir cachetée à l'intérieur d'eux. Ma main droite quitta mon ventre pour refouler mes cheveux derrière mes épaules. Je voulais qu'il voit clairement mon visage, mon corps, et tout.

« Inutile… Insuffisante…Défectueuse…Le purgatoire, Edward. » ajoutai-je.

Ma main droite revint sur mon ventre et descendit doucement vers mon centre qui criait pour lui, pour le seul contact qui calmerait la brûlure.

Je brûlais pour cet homme.

« Bella… » dit-il dans un souffle, son regard vacillant entre mes yeux, la main sur mon sein et celle sur mon sexe.

Il n'y avait plus de musique. Et j'avais besoin qu'il joue.

« Est ce que le piano semble à ton goût désormais, Edward ? » dis-je plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu. « Joues maintenant. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent un instant, il me regardait comme s'il ne me reconnaissait plus. Il lâcha ensuite mon regard lentement vers son clavier mais s'arrêta sur le chemin devant la vue directement en face de lui. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, le vert n'était plus qu'un fin liseré autour du noir profond.

Je voulais me noyer dans cette noirceur.

Le majeur de ma main droite commença à tourner autour de mon clitoris, dans une forme de huit. Il gémit, sa respiration ample et rapide.

Je voulais être aspirée dans son souffle.

Une chaleur pénible commença à s'installer sur mes pieds qui sentaient les vibrations du fait des coups forts que donnaient les doigts d'Edward contre les touches. La mélodie était parfaitement juste, mais il n'y avait plus rien de doux, de gracieux ou de simple. C'était fort, dur et complexe. Comme lui.

La chaleur remontait le long de mes jambes et de mes cuisses écartées en créant une chaire de poule paradoxale. Parce que j'étais loin d'avoir froid. Je brûlais d'anticipation. Je brûlais du manque de lui.

Mon majeur passa par dessus mon clitoris en y appuyant fortement pour tenter de soulager le feu. Mon corps forma alors une voûte dans le besoin de libération.

J'étais comme enchaînée par ses notes. La seule clé était lui.

« Bella – tu peux pas – je jure –» il lâcha des débuts de phrase désordonnées. Sa voix enragée et nécessiteuse pouvait à elle seule me faire jouir.

Sens le, Edward.

Mon majeur descendit plus bas vers mon entrée alors que j'avais redressée ma tête pour mieux voir son visage. Sa respiration devenait irrégulière, sa langue sortait régulièrement humidifier les lèvres que je voulais partout sur mon corps. Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front. Ma langue hurlait pour la lécher.

Alors que j'enfonçais un premier doigt à l'intérieur de moi, je vis sa pomme d'Adam monter puis redescendre. J'ajoutais un deuxième. La musique n'était maintenant qu'un vacarme de notes disjointes alors que ses bras tremblaient. J'enfonçais mes doigts à l'intérieur tentant de trouver un peu de soulagement puis les ressortis luisants du désir brut.

« Bella, je t'en prie ! »

L'addition de sa voix à mon toucher me rapprocha seulement de la délivrance. J'arquai mon torse vers l'avant dans la douloureuse frustration. Cet homme était définitivement la seule clé. Il m'avait ruiné pour moi et pour tous les autres hommes de la planète.

Est-ce que je pouvais considérer ses supplications comme une victoire contre ce piano ? Si j'avais gagné contre cet instrument, j'avais, certainement, perdu contre Edward. J'étais incomplète sans lui. J'étais la droguée et il était le dealer. J'étais le sang et il était cœur.

J'étais dépendante de lui.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Edward… »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de ramener ma tête vers l'avant pour sentir ses mains fermes sur la peau de l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Dieu…Enfin…

Une de ses mains attrapa par le poignet la main qui était sur mon sexe, l'autre main maintint ma cuisse en place. Et la seconde suivante, sa langue était contre mon ouverture et remontait rugueusement jusqu'à mon clitoris qu'il suça durement entre ses lèvres. Je m'arquai violement en arrière en gémissant dans le plaisir cru. Je passai ma main libre dans ses cheveux en y tirant fortement, l'incitant ainsi à faire quelque chose pour me libérer. Il grogna, le bruit envoyant des vibrations de mon sexe jusqu'au fond de mes entrailles.

Je ramenai mon regard au point de jonction entra sa langue et mon clitoris. Son regard se souleva vers moi au même moment, sa bouche toujours sur moi. La furie peinte partout sur son visage. Je n'avais plus l'homme sur moi, c'était un animal affamé, et j'allais le supplier de me dévorer.

Sa langue glissa de nouveau vers le bas et me pénétra profondément, son regard toujours sur moi, une de ses mains tenant toujours la mienne, puis sa langue ressorti pour lécher entre mes plis, mes cuisses, n'épargnant aucune surface, et revenir sur mon clitoris qu'il suça dans la glorieuse punition. La main qui tenait ma cuisse ouverte se plaça contre mon ouverture et l'instant suivant, deux de ses doigts experts étaient à l'intérieur de moi.

« Edward… » soupirai-je en m'effondrant en arrière contre le piano, tout en tirant plus dur sur ses cheveux.

Ses doigts travaillèrent furieusement mes intérieurs, le pouce de la même main remplaça sa langue sur mon clitoris, tandis que sa bouche migrait plus haut. Sa langue plongea dans mon ombril, avant de continuer son trajet entre mes seins. Il tira violement sur ma main qu'il tenait depuis un moment, pour me ramener vers lui, en position assise.

« Dieu, Edward ! » m'exclamai-je du fait de l'enfoncement de ses doigts plus profondément à l'intérieur de moi maintenant que j'étais redressée. Son visage était dans ma poitrine, maintenu par ma main à la racine des cheveux de sa nuque. Je sentis sa langue sur mon sein gauche, se diriger vers mon mamelon endurci pour lui, qu'il suça finalement.

Ses doigts me pénétrant durement, son pouce massant rythmiquement, sa bouche m'allaitant furieusement, ses cheveux sous mon menton, son odeur, les gémissements…les sensations étaient trop et en même temps pas suffisantes.

« Edward… » suppliai-je sur son épaule en tentant de libérer la main qu'il tenait toujours pour mieux me cramponner à lui. Mais il la tenait fermement. Sa bouche quitta mon sein, son regard se planta dans le mien. L'expression sur son visage était méconnaissable. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi enragé et désespéré en même temps. Il était comme possédé.

Pouvais-je espérer qu'il l'était par moi ?

« Qu'est ce que tu croyais, Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais montrer ? » demanda-t-il, sa respiration hachée, son regard vacillant de mes yeux à ma bouche, « Ton corps autant que tes orgasmes m'appartiennent, Bella. » dit-il fermement en fixant mes lèvres qui brûlaient dans le besoin d'avoir les siennes sur elles. Et alors que j'étais certaine qu'il allait m'embrasser, il ramena sa main, qui tenait la mienne, entre nous. Ses yeux se replacèrent dans les miens et je pouvais clairement y voir le défi maintenant. Il apporta mes doigts qui étaient, plutôt, à l'intérieur de moi, vers sa bouche, puis les lécha du bas vers le haut avant de les sucer.

« S'il te plait, Edward… ». implorai-je, mon visage s'approchant instinctivement du sien, j'allais pleurer dans le désespoir, j'avais besoin de lui. N'importe quoi, mais il fallait qu'il me libère avant que je ne perde l'esprit. Il me fallait toujours plus. C'était maintenant une question de survie.

Il lâcha ma main qui partit directement pour ses cheveux, la sienne passa par mon cou pour agripper fermement ma nuque. Et dans un cocktail explosif et enivrant de rage et de désir, sa bouche captura la mienne, si violemment que nos dents s'affrontèrent. Sa langue chaude luttait contre la mienne à l'intérieur de ma bouche pour la domination. Brûlante, forte, mouillée, sucrée, contre mon palais, entre mes lèvres et mes dents. Il pencha ma tête en arrière pour plonger sa langue profondément, ses lèvres écrasant les miennes. Ses doigts étaient toujours à l'intérieur de moi, ne me laissant jamais vide mais me gardant toujours précairement sur le bord.

Le désir pour cet homme, des flammes à travers mon corps, comme un incendie dans une forêt sèche, j'était tellement allumée, tellement excitée, tellement désespérée – je le voulais maintenant - pas ses doigts - il me fallait son sexe à l'intérieur de moi ou bien j'allais perdre la raison.

Il écarta ses lèvres des miennes, son regard dans le mien, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées, des mèches de cheveux humides tombant sur son front, sa respiration frénétique. Il était magnifique.

« Jouis pour moi, Bella, je te veux défaite autour de mes doigts… » chuchota-il, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes à chaque mot.

Et ses mots auraient suffit à faire à me faire basculer dans le précipice. Mais comme un coup de grâce, il plia ses doigts brusquement à l'intérieur de moi en frappant ce point G que je ne savais pas existait avant lui, alors que l'ongle de son pouce griffa mon clitoris avant de le frotter comme si sa vie en dépendait.

J'ai volé en éclats, mes ongles enfoncés dans la chair de ses épaules, en répétant son nom comme une sainte prière, tandis que mes parois serraient ses doigts qui bougeait furieusement à l'intérieur de moi dans un rythme désordonné. Il me serrait fort contre lui par avec son bras libre, sa tête contre mon épaule reflétant ma position, toute la durée de l'orgasme jusqu'à ce que les tremblements circulant se sont calmés progressivement et j'étais à peine consciente de comment en loques ma propre respiration était.

Il se détacha alors de moi, mes bras paralysés par l'orgasme ne pouvaient pas se déplacer d'eux même pour lâcher ses épaules. Il agrippa mes poignets pour sortir de mon étreinte.

« Edward… » appelai-je, les yeux fermés, alors qu'il m'allongeai sur le piano, sa respiration toujours ample et rapide.

« J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Bella… » répondit-il, entre deux souffles, sa voix ferme et menaçante.

Je pouvais entendre le bruit de tissu frotté contre la peau puis frappant le sol quelque part autour de moi, puis le bruit d'une braguette s'ouvrir, le bruit de chaussure frapper quelque chose dans la pièce, peut-être le banc…j'étais dans un état de conscience altéré par l'assouvissement.

Et ensuite, je l'ai senti. Lui. Ses mains. Sur mes jambes. Fortes. Affamées.

Douces et rugueuses à la fois. Comment était-ce possible ?

Elles remontaient, prédatrices, le long de mes cuisses qu'il écarta brusquement pour se placer entre elles, puis ses mains étaient autours de ma taille remontant le long du bord de mes seins. Ma peau se sentait si sensible que j'étais sûre que je pourrais sentir les contours de ses empreintes digitales contre moi, les lignes sur ses paumes, qui glissèrent finalement sous mes bras pour arriver derrière mes épaules. Je pouvais sentir sou souffle et ses cheveux frôler à peine mon ventre et enfin sa langue lécha un lustre de sueur entre mes seins.

Il me redressa assise, j'ouvris mes yeux et me retrouvai sur ses genoux, tandis qu'il était maintenant sur le piano avec moi. Sa tête enfouie dans ma poitrine. Ses bras m'encerclaient derrière mes épaules. Son érection contre mon ventre. Sa peau partout autours de moi. Je plaçai une main dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre glissa entre nous à la recherche de son sexe. Mais il agrippa rapidement mon poignet et le plaqua derrière moi, sa tête quitta mes seins, son regard se souleva vers moi.

« Je fais te faire oublier ton nom, Bella. Tu te souviendras seulement de ne plus jamais me refaire ça. » lâcha-t-il, le ton ne laissant aucun doute sur la torture subit quand je lui ai demandé de jouer et aucun doute sur l'accomplissement de sa promesse.

Ses mains passèrent subitement sous mes fesses et sans que je me m'y prépare, il me souleva et me pénétra profondément.

« Puttttain ! » s'exclama-t-il fortement dans le creux de mon cou avant de mordre la peau sous mon oreille, alors que l'air avait quitté mes poumons dans la pure satisfaction. L'impression d'être enfin entière, complète était divine. Le désir de posséder cet homme m'aveuglait, je commençais à soulever mes hanches pour les rabattre sur lui mais il me poussa brusquement contre le piano, m'éloignant de la sensation de plénitude absolue.

« Edward…je t'en prie – non – besoin…plus…» commençai-je à me plaindre dans le désordre.

Il souleva mes fesses et les plaça sur ses cuisses tandis qu'il était encore à genoux puis il se rabaissa vers moi, sa bouche proche de mon oreille, une main tenant fermement ma hanche, l'autre massant doucement mon sein droit.

« Dieu… » soupirai-je en m'agrippant à ses cheveux pour ramener sa bouche à la mienne, la position me remplissant à la perfection, son pubis frottant dans un cercle lent mon clitoris.

Il attrapa le lobe de mon oreille dans sa bouche et y mordilla, envoyant ainsi des étincelles jusqu'au fond de mon ventre. Puis, tout en continuant les mouvement de bassin lent contre moi, il déposa des baisers mouillés, chauds, parfois en suçant, parfois en mordant, lent…lent…lent…jusqu'au coin de ma bouche…

J'agonisais mais je ne me plaindrais pas. Il était à l'intérieur de moi. C'est tout ce qui comptait...sa peau serrée contre la mienne, le film de sueur entre lui et moi, son corps dur au dessus de moi, se retenant de pousser dans la frénésie animale à l'intérieur de moi.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix brûlante, vacillant contre mes lèvres. Il pinça mon mamelon droit en créant une corde mince d'énergie reliant mon mamelon à mon clitoris. Douleur et plaisir. Le mélange était céleste.

« Ouvres tes yeux… » chuchota-t-il, le sexe pure dans sa voix, en enfonçant légèrement plus fort, « Tes yeux, je veux les voir… ». Mes yeux s'ouvrirent alors dans les siens et mes parois se contractèrent spontanément autour de son sexe.

« Parfaite, Edward…parfaite… » répondis-je à sa question. Il grogna tout en tremblant au dessus de moi.

Ses frères m'avaient dit que je serais la seule à pouvoir le faire trembler et je me souviens que j'avais ris en réponse…

Il baissa sa bouche lentement vers la mienne, ma bouche était déjà ouverte pour accueillir sa langue. Je sentais clairement qu'il forçait sa bouche à ralentir quand il m'a goûté. Il étanchait et enflammait mon désir pour lui à chaque glissement lent de sa langue contre la mienne en me quittant constamment dans le manque, malgré que je tirais son visage vers moi par ses cheveux. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi il prolongeait le supplice comme ça, pourquoi il maintenait le tourment; la vengeance ne pouvait pas expliquer, à elle seule, le martyr qu'il nous faisait subir maintenant.

« Edward, j'ai besoin de toi… » dis-je entre deux coups de langue.

Il se redressa légèrement,

« Tu ne m'interdiras plus de te toucher. » dit-il avec force, la main qui était sur mon sein, maintenant sur ma joue, pour s'assurer que je le regardais bien.

« Tu ne me quitteras plus la nuit pour ce piano. » répondis-je en haletant pour plus de son contact, plus de ses frottements, pour plus de sa langue, pour plus de ses poussées.

Plus de lui.

Il cligna des yeux, déstabilisé par ma demande, puis se redressa, subitement, sur ses genoux, empoigna ma cheville pour la poser sur son épaule, et revint vers moi en emportant avec lui ma jambe de sorte que mon genou touchait presque mon épaule.

« Promets moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais ! » lâcha-t-il avec force en face de ma bouche, son regard pulvérisant le mien, une main ancrée dans ma cuisse soulevée, l'autre gardant mon visage en place. Eblouie par sa demande désespérée ou par la profondeur qu'avait atteint son sexe dans le mien avec cette position, je ne pouvais pas dire, tout ce que je savais c'est que mon bassin est remontée impulsivement contre le sien.

« Non ! » gronda Edward avant de mordre mon mollet près de son visage et de reculer en me laissant à moitié vide. « Promets putain, Bella ! Promets moi ! »

J'étais tellement perdue dans l'intensité de son regard, par la force avec laquelle il me maintenait, et par le besoin primitif d'être remplie par lui à nouveau que je ne savais plus ce qu'il me demandait, ce qu'il voulait que je lui promette.

« Bon sang, Edward, juste baises moi ! » me plaignais-je en l'incendiant de mon regard, sa bouche captura alors la mienne violemment, nos dents percutèrent, sa langue ne laissant aucun répit à la mienne, ne préservant aucune espace de sa chaleur, et je répondais avec autant de ferveur que lui, intoxiquée par sa domination. Il pivota légèrement mon visage pour plonger plus profondément dans ma bouche et je soulevai ma tête vers lui en tirant sur ses cheveux, en plantant mes ongles dans son cuire chevelu. Puis sa bouche lâcha la mienne pour reprendre de l'air, son front posé contre le mien, chacun respirant dans l'autre.

« Bella…Jures le…Jures que tu resteras… Toujours… Avec moi… » implora-t-il entre chaque prise d'air. Je poussais légèrement son visage de moi pour mieux le voir, le feu était toujours là, mais je distinguai nettement l'inquiétude dans son expression. Il posa son pouce devant ma bouche et appuya durement contre mes dents. Viscéral. Animal.

« Jures le. » insista-t-il, la douleur inexpliquée, altérant la sexualité de sa voix.

« Je le jures, Edward. » chuchotai-je, mes yeux commençaient à brûler des larmes qui allaient couler pour cet homme que j'aimais d'un amour que les mots seuls ne pouvaient pas décrire.

Il se baissa lentement et déposer un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres, avant de tracer un trajet mouillé jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Accroches toi à moi, bébé… » chuchota-t-il en envoyant des salves de frissons le long de mon corps. Je serrai mes bras autour de son cou et ramenai la jambe qu'il ne tenait pas sur son épaule, autour de sa taille. Il ramena son visage en face du mien et déposa à nouveau un baiser, à peine une caresse, sur mes lèvres ouvertes. Dieu, si je mourais maintenant, je le serais heureuse et accomplie.

« Ne fermes pas tes yeux… » ordonna-t-il en aspirant tout ce que j'avais de vivant dans son regard, une main agrippant mes cheveux à la base de ma nuque, l'autre gardant toujours ma cuisse soulevée entre nos torses.

Puis il souleva son bassin me vidant ainsi, pour me remplir rapidement de la façon la plus complète possible. Rien n'était plus vrai que ça. Rien n'était plus _juste_ que ça.

Il est devenu subitement plus dur à l'intérieur de moi, si c'était même possible, et mes parois ont répondu par une contraction réflexe, rendant l'ensemble de notre union parfaite.

C'était le raccord ultime.

Il ressortit de nouveau de moi puis claqua brutalement; mes hanches se soulevant d'instinct vers les siennes pour avaler son sexe le plus profondément possible. Il continua ainsi sur ce rythme, dur et implacable, cognant l'air de mes poumons, pompant le sang partout dans mon corps. Nos mouvements devenaient frénétiques, nos respirations irrégulières, l'une dans le visage de l'autre, chacun de nos regards absorbé par celui de l'autre, comme si la jouissance allait se faire à travers nos yeux et pas nos sexes.

J'ai formé une voûte vers lui parce que la délivrance approchait et que j'avais besoin de plus, alors qu'il raclait déjà mes parois, mon corps pris au piège dans le sien.

Et entres des poussées d'une force telle que j'avais l'impression que j'allais être fendue en deux, il grogna,

« Toujours ! »

« Toujours ! »

« Toujours ! »

« Toujours, Edward…Je le jure… » soupirai-je, mes yeux ancrés dans les siens. Sa tête s'enterra dans le creux de mon cou, ensuite je sentis sa langue puis ses dents, et mes yeux roulèrent en arrière tandis que je le serrais comme un vice dans l'accomplissement absolu. Ma conscience fendit en éclats, mes muscles se contractèrent, mon corps entra en convulsion, maintenu en piège sous son corps. Le plaisir à l'état brut, comme un volcan entrant en éruption, avait pulvérisé en cendre n'importe quelle mémoire de plaisir physique passé.

Après deux derniers claquements au fond de moi, je le sentis se contracter puis libérer ses liquides chauds à l'intérieur de moi.

« Juré… » soupira-t-il, à peine audiblement, en s'effondrant sur moi.

Délivré et delivreur.

**...**

Vos pensées ?


End file.
